Vector
"What is evil? Evil is in the eye of the beholder. There is only the strong and the weak. Those who must live and those destined to die." Vector is the alias of an unknown male Gandrian who supplied Kale Phoenix with targets to assassinate during his time as a hired gun in Citadel City, Gandra. Not much is known about Vector other than he knows almost everything about the city's criminal underworld and he apparently reports to 'someone higher up', but it is unknown if he actually does or if he belongs to any company or organisation at all. Profile Early life Meeting Kale As Phoenix's benefactor Disagreement Aftermath Personality Vector is a rather formal and professional individual. He displays a businessman sort of demeanour but after a while reveals his true colours as he speaks to Phoenix. He harbours this nihilistic moral standing, having no regard for who dies, even if it is not at Phoenix's hands. He sees the victims of murder as deserving of it because they were too weak to prevent it and those who commit the act as stronger and will live as a result. Vector does however, see such other acts as deplorable, such as rape or theft and that these are 'true' signs of weakness in the hearts of those who would normally appear as strong in Vector's eyes. This warped view on life and death and morals is sort of how Phoenix is drawn to most of his targets. Vector displays this gallows humour, making snide jokes or comments or even casually eating as he sees people dying in front of him. He also does not seem to care about Phoenix's effeciency in his kills, sometimes taunting him as he is about to take someone out. Vector may be essentially Phoenix's benefactor, but he is by no means his friend. Vector is also very critical on how Phoenix is so torn between the guilt he has for some of his kills and the loyalty he has to his profession. Even people Phoenix has grown to like are of no interest to Vector, as evident when he so bluntly ordered Phoenix to kill Virgo - someone Phoenix was starting to grow attached to. Appearance Vector appears as quite an old male Gandrian wearing a very sharp dark grey suit and a black breifcase. His eyes are yellow like all Gandrians and his canine teeth are enlraged, becoming fangs. His hair is white and slicked back. His skin is very pale and nearing to ghostly white and has faint veins appearing around his head. Quotes * "People die all the time, Kale. In the wars, on the street. Every passing second - a life is taken. Be it by age, sickness or another's hand - it is all nature. It is their time. You are the bringer of needed death. Start acting like it." * "Orders from up-top. I have another job for you." - Repeated line * "Rapists... paedophiles... petty criminals... all show themselves as being less than the mere notion of what you 'regular' people consider 'evil' - they are so much lower than that!" * "If you refuse a hit, Kale. You don't have to answer to me... you answer to ''my ''boss." * "You like her, don't you? I know... she is such a pretty girl. But there are plenty more. We live in a very big city in a very big planet. Chances are you'd forget her within the month." - when ordering Kale to kill Virgo. * "If I died now, it was show me as another weakling. Only the deserving live out their lives until they do finally die." * "You disobeyed me, Kale. Now, I'm afraid we have lost this mutual trust of ours. You can either help rebuild it or this partnership is going to get a lot more volatile." Abilities Vector displays an almost supernatural ability of not only knowing exactly where Phoenix is when he wishes to speak with him but has an uncanny way of being somewhere as if he just appeared and disappeared. Whether he can is still unexplained. Vector does not show any ability to fight or hold his own but it is possible that he is more than capable when several other hired assassins show great fear when he appears before them. Vector also has knowledge of practically every criminal, shady or seedy dealing in every part of Citadel City, from adulterers to political embezzlers. Almost like he is essentially omniscient. Trivia * The word 'vector' has several meanings. It can mean 'a chosen course or direction of motion', which is akin to how Vector directs Phoenix to his kills. Also, it can mean 'a person who passes along an urban legend', like how Phoenix's kills create such a media frenzy. A more obscure connection is that it can also mean 'an organism that carries a parasite or disease', which in a way could be a pejorative way of describing how Vector is actually causing Phoenix to become a monster - in a way, 'infecting' him. * Although Vector mentions them repeatedly, his 'superiors' are never seen nor does he reveal who he works for or if he works for anyone at all. It is heavily implied that he works alone or possibly has some connection with Digamma or even Xanitu. * It is believed that Vector may not even be an actual Gandrian and could be something else entirely - though this has yet to be revealed. See Also * Kale Phoenix * Digamma * Phoenix: Origins * Xanitu * Gandra Category:Phoenix Category:Individuals